In a mobile communication network, an operator estimates network quality, network or service resource utilization, and processing capacity of a network by means of analysis of performance measuring data. The operator also timely controls operations of the network by performing threshold monitoring to performance data. When a performance measured value exceeds a preset threshold for the measurement, a corresponding notification including performance warnings will be reported to the operator, so that the operator takes corresponding measures timely to prevent the network from failing or even breaking down.
After network function virtualization, there are some changes in a network management architecture and mechanism. Management architecture after the network function virtualization is shown in FIG. 1, including a variety of network elements. A Network Function Virtualization Orchestrator (NFVO) takes charge of lifecycle management of network services, Network Function Visualization Infrastructure (NFVI) resources scheduling cross a Virtualized Infrastructure Manager (VIM) and other functions. A VNF manager takes charge of lifecycle management of the VNF, and each VNF is associated with a VNF Manager (VNFM). The VIM takes charge of controlling and managing NFVI computation, storage and network resources. The VNF in FIG. 1 is one of a Packet Data Network (PDN) GateWay (PGW), a Gateway GPRS Support Node (GGSN) and other network element.
There are scale operations including a scale out/up operation and a scale in/down operation in the lifecycle of the VNF, which adjust virtual resources of the VNF.
A traditional network management generally adopts a three-layer management structure including a Network Management (NM) or an Operation Support System (OSS), an Element Management (EM) and network elements. The NM is also called a Network Management System (NMS), and the EM is also called an Element Management System (EMS). An interface between the OSS/NM and the EM is a northbound interface, and an interface between the EM and the network element is a southbound interface. The EM completes configuration of the network element and acquisition of network element performance, faults, warning and other information. The NM faces network monitoring and analysis of the entire network, and functions in monitoring and operation of a network topology, failure warning and accepting of the entire network, acquisition and configuration distribution of configuration information of the entire network, performance monitoring and analysis of an end-to-end network, and monitoring and analysis of traffic direction and traffic direction.
A processing capacity of a network element in the traditional network is fixed, and for an indicate which is used for measuring the performance of the network element, a threshold indicating that the performance processing capacity of the network element is almost saturated is relatively fixed. However after the network function virtualization, the processing capacity of the VNF will change according to the condition of allocated virtual resource, so it is required that a related performance warning threshold is reset after the virtual resource of the VNF changes, but a related technical solution has not been presented.
Note that, presentation ways of letter V in the VNF are different in different specifications, some of which are virtual, and some are virtualised or virtualized, which is not limited here.